BreakerZ
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: Natsu is a part of a famous band called "BreakerZ" Lucy a girl who has a big crush on Natsu didn't know that he is different when he is off stage. What will happen when Lucy started living with the band? & the boys thought the she is a rabid fan cause of Natsu's 1st impression leading the band to avoid her. Will Lucy give up or not? Is this the start of love rivalry? LUCYXMULTI
1. Chapter 1

**SUMARRY:** Natsu is a part of a famous band called "BREAKERZ" Lucy a girl who has a big crush on Natsu didn't know that he is different when he is off stage. What will happen when Lucy started living with the band? And the boys thought the she is a rabid fan cause of Natsu's 1st impression leading the band to avoid her will Lucy still like him or not? Will Natsu change? What's this the other members are gradually liking Lucy? MULTIXLUCY FIND OUT!

…

'_THOUGHTS'_

"SPEAKING"

…

Screaming fans echoed through the Dome as the lights dimmed and a loud blast of drums and electric guitars reached the fans ears.

"It's them! KYAAA!~ BREAKERZ"

"NATSUUUU!~"

"GRAYYYY!"

"ROGUE-SAMA!~"

"STING-KUN!~!"

"JELLAL-SAMA!"

Natsu smirked as he made it in the middle of the stage and flashed another smirk at the crowd and leaned in closer to the mic.

"How are you all doing tonight?" He asked with his deep mesmerizing voice.

The crowd cheered and some almost fainted at his voice.

Natsu smirked at the response.

"I'm all fired up now! Let's go are you ready?" Natsu asked.

Natsu's band mates just smirked and Sting strummed his guitar and looked at Jellal and nodded and gave out the queue and Rogue started to strum the chords off and followed by Gray who strummed his bass guitar skillfully.

The fans roared as the heard the familiar song.

"_Now, is your time to die_

_We've gathered here to say goodbye_

_No, more, you'll cry_

_No reason left for you to fight_

_Feel, pain, no more_

_Emotions never felt before_

_Where, do, we go_

_We go, she'll never know_

_Holding on to you, to keep from falling_

_Your eyes are closing now_

_Another chapter's ending_

_This is our last goodbye (goodbye!)_

_This is our time tonight_

_Holding on to you!_

_Cover up her face!_

_Holding on to you... To keep from falling!_

_Holding on to you, to keep from falling_

_Your eyes are closing now_

_Another chapter's ending_

_This is our last goodbye (goodbye!)_

_This is our time tonight (goodbye!)_

_This is our last goodbye!"_

Natsu ended the song with his face down and smirked.

The song ended as usual the fans roaring loud as they want more.

Natsu licked his lips playfully and the fans screamed and he pressed his lips lightly on the mic and whispered.

"Mada Mada.." He whispered and the guitar strummed as they continued the concert.

As the time passed by the concert ended the fans groaned after 3 hours of fun to them its still not enough.

Natsu nudged the band members to come forward to say their goodbyes to the fans.

"Tonight was ecstatic! Let's have fun again ne?" Natsu says playfully giving them a playful smirk.

Rogue just simply waved and the fans roared at the mysterious dude.

Jellal threw away his drumsticks as a sign of thank you.

Gray just bowed respectfully and threw his shirt at the crowd.

While Sting was waving at the fans cheerfully.

"Ok are you ready? Now hold hands!" Natsu command and all of them jumped together and the band bowed in respect.

"Ja Na!" Natsu said and left the stage along with the band trailing behind him.

Sting being the playful guy he was ran back to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Matta ne!~" He said winking at the fans and they almost had a heart attack at his rough cuteness and left the stage.

…

Natsu sighed in irritation.

"I'm glad its over…" He mumbled rolling his eyes.

This is Natsu Dragneel 17 year old salmon haired teen. Who has a passion and talent in singing and writing songs but outside stage he gets irritated easily and doesn't want people bothering him especially when he is busy with his songs. He can be loud and noisy at times. A total meanie and somewhat an ice cube towards people he doesn't like. Sure he can be nice and caring at times but he rarely shows it and doesn't really admit it.

"Come on, Natsu! Don't be a stuck up" Sting said putting an arm around his shoulder while giving him a grin.

Sting Eucliffe a 17 year old blonde haired teen. The rhythm guitarist of the band. Loves to write music and plays his guitar whenever he has a chance. He really loves his fans he think of them as a family cause without them where would they be?. He's playful, caring and you can easily read his emotions like an open book.

"Yeah! Lighten up Flame brain its over well for now it is cause we have to go back to school again" Gray said agreeing with Sting and frown at the last part as he mention school.

"Stripper" Natsu teased back grinning.

"Nandato?!" Gray said angrily and took of his shirt

"Wanna go?!" Natsu said challenging him.

Gray Fullbuster 17 years old raven haired teen. A childhood friend of Natsu who loves to play bass and challenges Natsu on crazy challenges. He loves the cold and makes sculptures as his hobby and has a habit of stripping his shirt of cause he is much comfortable without his shirt.

"It's better that way for us to have a secure future" Jellal said as he closed his book and put it on his bag.

Jellal Fernandez 18 year old blue haired teen with a natural born tattoo on his face. He loves to play drums. It's his way to release stress from all the demands of the company and some crazy rabid fans who are in a different level. Note he is the leader of the band and a smarty pants who loves to read books.

"Fro, Thinks so too!" Frosch agreed the exceed (rare breed) pet of Rogue appeared suddenly on his shoulder and hugged his owner.

"Frosch, I told you to stay at home and wait for me right?" Rogue said petting his pet.

"But Fro wants to be with Rogue! But it was Lector's idea to come here" Frosch said cutely.

"Hey! I just want to see Sting-kun too! Cause he is the best!" He shouted and popped out of nowhere and landed on Stings head.

"Aye!~ But Natsu's way better!" Happy cutely countered and also landed on his owner's head and smiled at him.

"NACHUUU!~" He said and snuggled on his head.

Sting just laughed and thanked his pet.

Rogue just sighed he really has a big soft spot for his pet.

Rogue Cheney a black haired 18 year old teen with piercing red eyes childhood friend of Sting. He plays the lead guitar in the band. He too loves to write music and spending time with Frosch. He really has a soft spot for animals and a total gentleman with a mysterious aura.

"Let's get going the van is outside and sleep early Natsu and Gray please don't sleep late and break things I don't have anymore excuses to say to our manager" Jellal said eyeing the 2 with the glint in his eyes.

Both shivered and smiled awkwardly at Jellal.

"Aye s-sir!" They both said and Sting and Rogue chuckled.

"Now let's go home~" Jellal said and walked out.

"AYE SIR!" Happy said and flew following Jellal.

…

**Afternoon before the concert…**

Lucy sighed as she step outside the taxi.

"Mou…. Another big concert that I miss..." She mumbled sadly as she sighed again for the millionth time and grabbed her purple baggage and almost dropped the handle of her baggage and gapped at the big mansion in front of her.

"Did I got the address right?" She said blinking and fished the small paper on her pocket and read it.

Her thoughts were cut off by a voice.

"Miss Heartfilia-sama Makarov-sama is expecting you please come in" A servant says and lead her and carried her luggage.

"Uh Hai.." She said and followed her inside.

"This way please…"

She followed and was lead to a big door and the said door opened and the servant bowed and stepped aside.

"Master Miss Hearfilia is here…" She said.

"Thank you, you may leave now Virgo" He said nicely and walked up to Lucy who was still in trance of the surrounding.

"Lucy" Makarov said smiling gently at her.

"Hai!" She said bowing respectfully.

"Now, now there don't bow in fact I should be the one cause you father and mother helped me so much to build this music and model company I made before they past away." He said.

Lucy nodded in understanding.

"You passed the scholarship right? As expected from the daughter of Jude and cause of that I will let you lodge here in my mansion till you graduate it's at least I can do for your parents but its not enough though, Lucy you can talk to me anytime if you need something ok? Don't hesitate to ask k?" Makarov said fatherly.

"Arigato Makarov-sama" Lucy said smiling at the kindness she was given cause she doesn't live in a mansion now and lost her parents inheritance she is no longer the Lucy Hearfilia with the fancy clothes and mansion but that doesn't bother Lucy at all. She kind of like it when she is now living a normal life.

"Lucy, just call me gramps! Virgo!" he said chuckling and shouted.

"Hai!" Virgo popped out immediately.

"Take her to her room for her to freshen up and let her wonder around and the boys should be back in an hour or so " He said.

"Hai master!" She said.

"Hai! Arigato Ji-chan!" She said waving off following Virgo.

"She really looks like her mother, Lyla" He mumbled and sat on his chair.

"Wait till she meets the boys.." He said closing his eyes expecting allot of happenings.

…

"Home sweet home" Natsu mumbled as he felt relaxed as he stepped out of the van.

"Hey Pinky! I bet I can made it inside before you" Gray said challenging him un-buttoning his shirt.

"Pft! Please Stripper, race you who gets inside our room first" He said getting fired up.

"Whatever" Gray said agreeing.

"Those two" Jellal said sighing.

"GOO NACHUUU!~" Happy said trailing them.

"Don't encourage them.." Jellal mumbled.

"Never mind those 2 they are always like that anyway" Sting said as he stepped inside the mansion along with Lector.

Rogue just sighed and carried the sleeping Frosch in his arms.

…

Lucy sighed as she finished unpacking and change her clothes.

She hummed as she closed the cabinet and looked at the clock.

"Maybe I'll explore a bit" She said smiling as she exited her room.

'_This place is amazing!'_ She thought and glanced at her surroundings suddenly missing her life when she was little in the mansion.

She was about to sigh and suddenly felt a figure crushed on top of her.

"Ita!" She said rubbing her forehead.

"Urgg~ Tsk that hurt" Natsu said in irritation and got up and opened his eyes as he saw a person with blonde hair and brown eyes staring up to him.

'_I can't! belive it! It's Natsu Dragneel! My crush! GOSH in front of me! In a close distance!'_ Lucy thought panicking as she stared at her idol in trance.

Natsu rubbed his forehead once more.

"Get up" He said to her and he noticed that she is not responding and sighed and grabbed her hand.

'_He grabbed my hand'_ Lucy thought feeling her heart beat raise.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked getting irritated with her not answering him.

"Natsu!~" She said blushing at him.

"You busted in? Are you a rabid fan?" Natsu said eyeing at her up and down suspiciously.

"NO! I'm!~" She started but Natsu cut her off.

"Security! A Rabid fan busted in!" he shouted.

"Chotto!" She said trying to get out of his grasped.

Suddenly the guys appeared out of nowhere and looked at Lucy with question in their faces. Virgo also appeared and explained things to them.

He sighed and let go of her hand roughly and walked off.

"Great another obsessed fan..." He mumbled and walked off.

'_Natsu… Maybe he is in a bad mood today…'_ She thought sadly but shrug it of not wanting to tarnish her impression of him.

"Natsu..." She whispered kinda sad.

"I'm sorry about that..." Jellal said scratching his head smiling at Lucy and took out his hand for him to shake.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes by the way" He said gently but wanting to have a distance with her knowing she is kind of a fan.

"Lucy Heartfilia" She said smiling at him.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe!" He said energetically and Lector popped up in his head.

"Yeah! Sting-kun is the best!" He said.

"Come on Sting! Let's go!" Lector said and Sting agreed avoiding Lucy too as he learned that she is kind of a rabbid fan.

"Gray Fullbuster" He said smirking and walked off wanting his space. With Lucy blushing as she saw him half naked.

"Rogue Cheney and this is Frosch" He said gesturing at the exceed on top if his head.

"Fro, says hi!"

Lucy smiled at the cute exceed as Rogue walked away as he heard Natsu says rabbid fan.

"Well then Goodnight Lucy-san" Jellal said leaving a blushing and a stunned Lucy behind.

"LUSHYYY! I'm sorry Nachuu is just no in the mood I guess he is tired.." Happy said snuggling on her chest saying sorry in-behalf of Natsu.

"It's ok. Uhh?.."

"Happy!"

"It's ok Happy I understand." She said smiling at the cute exceed and Happy smiled and floated and followed Natsu back to their room.

'_I can't believe it It's BREAKERZ! I'm living with them!'_ Lucy squealed inside her head and sighed in happiness and can't wait to spend some time with them especially get to know Natsu better.

…

**PREVIEW:**

**For Chapter 2:**

"Morning! I was wondering if I could join you guys study and-" Lucy said and stopped midway and noticed that they are not paying attention to her and she sighed silently.

Lucy stood up not really wanting to be ignored. As she was about to leave she heard Rogue's voice.

"You can stay.… and do yours too.." Rogue mumbled and pushed his glass up his eyes more and gave her glanced.

...

**DONE!**

**So what do you think? Sorry for the errors and all review? And maybe I'll continue sori if the band name is not fitted to them i can't really think of any decent name LOL!~ hahahaha! **

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys!~ Thank you so much! For all the reviews not expecting it though but hey its what keeps the story going right? So more reviews i'll update k?**

**Without further delaysss here's:**

**CHAPTER 2**

…

It's been a week and the boys are kinda avoiding Lucy cause they learned from Natsu she is a rabid fan and they had bad experience from them but Lucy is not like them it was all a misunderstanding oh poor Lucy. Lucy was just a normal fan that admired Natsu and the rest of the band.

"Natsu! Ohayo!" Lucy said cheerfully as she sat across him smiling at him.

Natsu removed his beats (headphones) and looked at her.

**Natsu's POV**

"Oh its you, What do you want?" I said really not wanting to have a conversation at all with her or any contact.

"Um, Ano... I just want to know you and by the way my name is -" She said stuttering a little while blushing at me. How annoying she just wants me for my looks. I knew that from the start.

"I know it's Luigi right? uh just don't get in my way and we will get along just fine k?" I said as I stood up and left and put my beats back. But I kinda felt sorry for treating her that way but. I don't care. She might get too clingy if I treat her nice.

"Na-Natsu… It's not Luigi it's Lucy…" She mumbled and I heard her sighed sadly and I just put my ipod's volume high to not hear her and left.

**Lucy's POV**

I turned my head to see Jellal holding a book reading with his glasses on. He looks so cool with glasses on and very handsome. Uwaah! OK! Lucy snap out of it!

"Jellal! Ohayo" I greeted him as I made my way to him.

He nodded at me acknowledging my presence and went back reading his book.

"I know that book it's really nice and-" I started but I was cut off. How rude I thought. My mother taught me to listen to people when they are talking but oh what the heck. I sighed mentally. Great now he is clearly hinting that he doesn't want to spend or talk to me.

"Umm. Lucy-san would you mind but I would like to finish this book in silence. Thank you" He said and left walking. Clearly not wanting to have a conversation at me.

Uwahh! I sighed him being the 2nd person that ignored me for the day.

I pouted in the background and I gave up and walked back to my room not wanting to bother the band anymore as I saw Rogue playing the guitar with Frosch outside the garden and Gray watching TV with no shirt and talking over to someone over the phone and Sting busy playing video games with Lector.

'_How will I be closer to them?'_ I thought wondering as they guys kept on pushing me away especially Natsu. Oh Natsu is really different off stage. I thought he is nice and all well that's what I thought and I thought wrong~! Buy hey maybe he is just in a bad mood wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Nahh It can't be he's always mean to me.

'_Am I annoying? Do I smell bad?'_ I thought and allot of questions popped in my head and I sighed in defeat.

…

After a week they are back to school.

School time!

**LUNCH TIME!~**

It was lunchtime and Lucy looked around the cafeteria looking for a seat and since she doesn't know anyone yet in school except the band she scanned and…

She saw Jellal with some seniors despite his young age he is really smart that he skipped a grade. Lucy made her way to Jellal's table and greeted him.

"Jellal!" She said motioning her tray asking for her to sit.

"Lucy-san I'm sorry but me and my friends are having an important discussion." Jellal said to her obviously to avoid her.

"Come on Jellal we can talk about it on the meeting later I'm Erza by the way come one sit with us"

"Erza.." Jellal started.

"But Jellal~" Erza said sternly getting a little stubborn.

She said smiling at Lucy who smiled back.

Jellal gave her a look and Lucy understood it and smiled at Erza.

"It's alright I don't want to interfere in your talk I'm very sorry. Thank you again Erza-san" Lucy said declining the offer nicely.

She suddenly spotted her crush Natsu with Gray along with their other friends.

She smiled once more as she made her way over them. Hoping they could let her sit with them.

"Hi! Natsu, Gray!" She said smiling at them as she put her tray down in front of Natsu and surprising the gang at her sudden appearance and looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"What do you think your doing?" Natsu asked looking up at her.

"Uh.. Sitting down with you guys?" She said unsure and slowly as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"No, your not…" Was Natsu's blunt reply to her.

"Hi I'm Lisanna and sure you can joi-" Lisanna started talking to her and was cut off.

"No, She can't… leave now" Natsu argued getting ticked off.

"But Natsu!" Lisanna started but Natsu just gave her a look to bug off.

She looked at Gray waiting a response at him and said nothing and Natsu looked away obviously avoiding her gaze.

"You could have let her join us Natsu" Jet said and Natsu just ignored what he said.

She carried her tray and walked away with a sighed escaping her lips. She spotted Rogue and Sting on another table in the middle along with the other seniors.

"What's the point of going there anyway?" She mumbled to herself and made her way to the back of the cafeteria with a vacant spot is located.

She looked down and stared at her food tears filing up the corner of her eyes and she shook her head not wanting to cry. She took out her phone and got a text from her best friend Levy.

Natsu glanced at Lucy for the 3rd time and he felt a little guilty for waving her off. Sure she is kind of an annoying fan but she can be nice he think but Natsu and the boys are just having a proper distance so she can't feel that she can always stick with them she might go fangirl over them and Gray and Jellal followed his gaze and can't help but feel guilty as well from not answering her or letting her sit with them.

Stings laughed as Orga sang another one of his funny goofy songs and glanced at his left and saw Lucy sitting alone and nudge Rogue and nodded towards Lucy's direction.

She was about to reply to the text of her friend and she suddenly felt a loud bangs of tray in front of her table

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked blinking with surprise thinking that she was dreaming that the whole band was here with their trays.

"Obviously to eat with you" Natsu said rolling his eyes as he sat down in front of her.

"Why are you eating by yourself? You should have approach me and Rogue" Sting asked concerned.

"I have no friends yet and yeah... But it's really ok I mean you guys can go back" Lucy said biting her lip feeling that they are just guilty of the small incident.

They ignored her last sentence.

"So how was your first day?" Gray asked but avoiding her eyes.

"It was fine… I really don't have any friends as of now though..." Lucy said and took a bite of her food slowly feeling comfortable with them around.

There was an awkward silence and Lucy smiled to herself.

'_Well they have their softy sides after all'_ She thought grinning to herself.

She glanced at them one by one and noticed they are avoiding her eyes and they just continue to do their thing.

Lucy suddenly broke out the silence.

"Guys!~…Umm thank you! For um sitting with me hope that we could get along more" She said giving them a bright smile as she tried not to make it awkward. They guys just stared at her and noticed her eyes are teary.

"Are you crying?" Rogue asked directly.

"No umm it's just that…~" Lucy just laughed and smiled at them.

"It's fine" Jellal said and took a bite of his food.

"Don't push your luck Luigi" Natsu said and took a bite of his pizza feeling a relief that the guilt was now slowly wearing off him.

"It's Lucy" Lucy mumbled pouting.

"Anytime Lucy haha !~ I guess" Sting said nicely.

…

**Lucy's POV**

Another week has passed and …

It's weekend and I woke up to find a text from my best friend Levy.

…

**To:** Lucy Heartfilia

**SENDER:** Levy Mcgarden

_LU-chan! How are you?! Are things doing great with you and the band? Tell me all the details ne? : ) XOXO !_

…

I smiled as I read the text from my friend. I missed Levy so much and can't help but frown a little that I still can't communicate well with Natsu and I still thinks the band doesn't like me one bit.

"Oh well.." I sighed and pouted and went downstairs to have breakfast.

I grabbed some toast and strawberry milk on the fridge and walked out headed towards the area near the living room where there is a big table for study and couch for them to relax.

I saw Rogue and Jellal with their glasses on sitting on the table with books surrounding them and busy jotting down something like solving problems. Uwah!~ they looked smart and cool with their glasses on. I thought making me have a heart boner at their ikemen faces! Lucy cut it this is why they hate you. I scolded myself

I gulped down to get rid of my nervousness and went to their direction.

I sat in front of them and smiled.

"Morning! I was wondering if I could join you guys study and-" I said and stopped midway and noticed that they are not paying attention to me and I sighed silently.

I stood up not really wanting to be ignored. As I was about to leave I heard Rogue's deep velvety voice.

"You can stay… and do yours too..." Rogue mumbled and pushed his glass up his eyes more and gave me a glanced. And I grinned mentally as he acknowledged my presence. YAY! At least Rogue's ok I think?

"Hn." Jellal agreed but still continued jotting down.

"Thanks!" I smiled as I left to get my stuff and got down sat back to where I was seated.

**Jella's POV**

I stopped solving for a while and glanced at her as she opened her notes and flipped a book to a page and started doing a math problem.

I gave her a secret glance and saw her book and saw a Calculus book.

'_Is she a scholar? Taking up advance classes? We have the same book'_ I thought as I got lost in watching her solve the problem with no erasures flawlessly.

'_Amazing'_ I thought. She must be smart despite her girly appearance though.

**Normal POV**

Lucy suddenly felt someone is staring at her and looked up and saw Jellal's eyes on her.

She smiled awkwardly at him and continued solving.

**Jellal's POV**

Well good going Fernandez she just caught you staring at her! Tsk she might bother me now noo! I don't like that! She can have Natsu for all I care. And her smiling face appeared in my mind again shit! She looks cute! WTH!~ snap out of it!

I felt my face warm as a blush slowly creeping up on my face and I stood up and both looked at me with questioning glance.

"I'm going to get a drink" I said removing my glasses placing it on the table and left to hide my blush. How pathetic of me.

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy smiled in content as she finished solving her homework and closed her notes and book. She glanced at Rogue who was still busy solving his homework.

Rogue grunted as he was having a little hard time on solving the problem no. 7 and erased his mistake.

Lucy feeling that she is not needed and not want to bother him cause he might snap at her she stood up quietly and gathered her stuff.

Rogue noticed that she is leaving and wanted to ask how she solved the problem.

Lucy noticed that Rogue grunted again feeling a little troubled by his homework.

**Rogue's POV**

Damn No.7 is so hard to solve and I noticed that Lucy is leaving did she finish? She finished hers fast. I'm impressed but I can't solve this arggh! I might as well suck up my manly pride and ask her before she leaves.

"Wait.." I said mumbling and turned to her.

"H-Hai?" She said and stopped her tracks.

I don't have any choice even Jellal can't solve it so for now I have to suck up my pride and ask Lucy for help.

"Did you finish your calculus homework?" I asked a little shy and feeling a little embarrassed.

Lucy nodded and turned to face me.

"Yeah why?" She asked. Oh crap here goes my question. An embarrassing one too.

"Um.. Did you solve problem no.7?" I asked her again. Did I sound to needy? I hope not.

"Yeap! I did" Lucy said giving me a smile that I like about her but wouldn't admit it. Cause she might fangirl over me.

"Could.." I mumbled feeling my pride of being one of the smart students in Fiore high along with Jellal will be a little tarnish or crushed? Well it couldn't hurt right its just one problem?

Lucy looked at me confused at the mumbled words.

"Could you… teach me how to solve it…" There I finally said as I felt a big rock was off my chest.

She nodded happily and eagerly and placed her things beside me this time and took a side beside me and opened her notes and I saw her notes are very detailed and clean.

"Well let's see no.7 right? Hmmmm…" She scanned her answer sheet.

"Ahh.. I got it~Here the first step is to-" Lucy started as she took out her pencil and a scratch paper and place it beside me and continued her explanation. While Lucy was talking and explaining the problem to me. I can't help but feel distracted by her soft voice, hazel eyes and angelic face.

'_She looks cute'_ I suddenly thought getting lost in her and I snapped out scolding myself for not paying attention much.

"And that's it~" Lucy said as she put her pencil down and looked at me once more.

"Did ya get it? Sorry if I'm talking too fast or something" Lucy said getting uncomfortable feeling that I is staring at her the whole time and blinked.

'_She is not just a fan. She has brains and the looks too.'_ I thought getting impressed by her a little.

"Rogue Rouge-san?" Lucy asked me again.

I snapped out and stared at Lucy and the paper she solved and they way she use a different method made it so easier and I turned to her.

"I got it already. I didn't know this method was applicable in this problem and it was easier using this.." I said as I glanced back up her and gave her a gentle smile. Phew what a relief that id didn't make a fool out of myself but who cares what she thinks. I'm Rogue Cheney girls get nervous around me not the other way around. Damn right!

"It's nothing—I –mean glad to hel-p excuse me.." Lucy said stuttering a little and feeling her cheeks getting warm and stood up suddenly and grabbed her stuff and was about to leave but I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

Lucy gasped and turned around to have an eye to eye with me.

"Thank you..." He said his voice deep and stared in her eyes. Haha now Rogue Cheney is back!

"You-re Welcome" She said blushing a little and pulled her hand back awkwardly and excused herself to me.

"Stupid meee~" She mumbled as she walked away scolding herself and I can't help but chuckled inside as she scolded herself.

I chuckled at her retreating figure.

'_She is something though.' _I thought getting interested and I looked down and saw a paper that has her name on top. I picked it up and examined it.

'_A song?'_ I thought as I read the notes and lyrics but I was not satisfied as I saw it was only the 1st page I was getting into the song though.

I hide it on my file I will just have to give it to her later or I can play it on my guitar and learn the first part of the song.

**Lucy's POV**

'_What the hell! LUCY! That was so un-cool of you! Making a fool in front of Rogue Cheney!' I_ thought scolding myself as I walked through the halls and bumped into someone and my things fell.

"Lucy-san? I'm so sorry" He said as he spilled a drink on my scattered paper.

"Gomen, I wasn't paying attention and it's just one paper no biggie it's my fault anyway" I said bowing and Jellal helped me gather her things. I moaned mentally. Huhuhuu!~ my notes and my music pieces and manuscript I might just have to redo some of it. Luckily only a few got wet.

I threw the wet paper on the trash can and sighed mentally at the paper being thrown.

"Gomen" I said bowing again and left hurriedly. Not wanting to embarrassed myself any further in front of the oh so famous Jellal Fernandez.

**Jellal's POV**

I sighed as I glanced at the trashcan and the paper inside it and picked it up and examine it.

"Notes? And Lyrics?" I mumbled as I read the piece it was an original of hers and frown at the wet part of the paper but I kept it and went back to where Rogue was.

Oh yeah I'm going to ask him if he solve the problem no.7 that I too was getting confused.

**Normal POV**

"Did ya get no.7?" Jellal asked him thinking Rogue finally solved it.

"I did…Lucy helped me" Rogue said as he closed his notes not really wanting to admit it but who cares Jellal can't even solve no.7 too. So it's even for them

There was a silence between them and Jellal broke it.

"Really huh?" Jellal said amused and smirked and think about the blonde haired girl.

…

**DONE! Well review and I might update! No review no update! That's all tell me your thoughts! **

**And which guy would you prefer for Lucy? Is it Jellal, Natsu, Sting, Gray, Rogue? More surprises in chapter 3! Wait for it! Review!**

******And i know allot of you like my new story titled My Boys it's STINGXLUCYXROGUE IDK why? but i think that's the most IDK weirdest story that i have written but IDK many people of you like it allot. I'm really just surprised thats all XD... if you guys are interested check it out : ) **

**Title: My Boys**

**SUMARRY:**Meet Lucy Heartfilia she's smart, pretty, has an awesome personality and admired by everyone. Lucy's life was normal... WAS NORMAL until her cute little kittens Sting and Rogue ate a freaking Lacrima pill that turned them into hot humans. What will happen now? Can Lucy handle them? Read and find out ;) WARNING: Lots of purring, snuggling and possessiveness. STINGXLUCYXROGUE R&R : )

**Btw here's a preview for the next chapter of BreakerZ:**

_The members got out of the room and went downstairs to see half of the stuff are broken._

"_Mou… Ji-chan will be pissed off again..." Jellal mumbled as he put a hand on his forehead._

"_Fro, sou mou" He answered as he landed on Rogue's head._

_Sting yawned and scratched his head and Lector as well yawned as he rest on his owner's shoulder._

"_Ara ara… What do we have here? Some things never change eh?" a smooth velvety voice said as he push the handle of his baggage down._

_Surprising all of them at his presence._

…

**TBC R&R : )**


End file.
